


Give and You Shall Receive

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah is new to all things romance and sex, but Cullen is not.  After reading a saucy novel Delylah decides to experiment with what she's read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place BEFORE they have sex for the first time. Also, I personally feel Cullen isn't new to sex or romance at all.

Hehehe...this is gonna be niiiice.

Just a note: this takes place BEFORE they have sex for the first time.  I dunno about the rest of you, but oral sex came before vaginal sex for me so, hey, here you go.

Smut below the cut.

“You’re late.”  Delylah sat at the table set with the evening meal in her quarters.  If not for the smirk on her face Cullen would have been worried.

“I wanted to make myself more presentable.  A few days ago you mentioned something about the odor.”  Cullen had made certain he wouldn’t smell like he had been sparring.  Years of training had taught him to bathe with just a basin of cold water, a sponge, and soap.  A full bath wasn’t always available.  “Does that excuse my tardiness?”

“Yes, and the clothes help as well.”  Delylah was indeed quite pleased.  He was dressed in soft leather pants, a lighter color than what he usually wore.  Tonight he had went with the dark blue shirt she had bought for some days ago.  A little tight in the shoulders he had left the laces just below his neck loose, exactly as she had wanted.

“I serve to please.”  Cullen quickly removed his boots before making his way to the table.  He had no desire to leave footprints this time.  She hadn’t said anything about it, but he still felt guilty about the mess.  Seating himself, “are we eating food that will make me cry this time?”  

Delylah’s love for excessively spicy food was near legendary now.

“It’s possible the cooks took pity on you this time around.  A Fereldan stew with druffalo and a lot of vegetables.”  She removed the cover from the pot in the middle of the table.  “I did, however, insist on Kirkwall dinner rolls.  I hope you have a sweet tooth; they’re made with honey.”

Cullen grinned like a fool.  “I ate nearly a dozen of these the first time I had them.  It appears you have found my weakness.”  He filled their bowls with the stew, his stomach growling loudly now.

They ate in relative silence.  It had taken him some time to become accustomed to it.  For years he had eating in the soldiers’ meal room, filled with dozens of Templars and great deal of noise.  Even mages spoke a lot during their meals, one of the few times all of them were in a single room together.  Delylah wasn’t one for much talking as it was, but silent meals still made him uneasy.  She did, at least, as about his day, and had made a rule they never talk about the Inquisition directly.  That is something he was most appreciated, aside from the view.

Tonight Delylah wore one of her simpler outfits.  Dark blue tight-fitting leathers, and pants for a change.  The neckline was, of course, low and teasing, edged in gold.  Nothing quite as formal as he had grown accustomed to seeing her wear, but beautiful nonetheless.  Her dreadlocks were pulled back into a braid, exposing her bare neck.  Delylah’s dark bronze skin and grey eyes were as distracting and glorious as always, the blue leather making her as beautiful as ever.

“You’re staring.”  

Cullen could feel his face getting hot, the telltale blush Leliana and Josephine took great pleasure in teasing him about.  “I apologize.”  He took a long drink from his glass of wine.

“Do you see something you like?”  Delylah sat back in her chair, smiling.   She looked entirely too satisfied with herself, or with her food seeing as there was nothing left in her bowl.

Setting the glass down, Cullen did his best to keep eye contact.  “If I do?”

Delylah laughed.  He had missed hearing her laughter while she had been gone the past three weeks.  It filled the room, and Cullen couldn’t help but join her.  “You need only say so.”  She rose from her seat, walking around the table to stand behind him.  

The way she moved her hips only made things more difficult for him.  He silently thanked the Maker he had a table hiding his arousal.  

She kissed the shell of his ear as she slid her arms around his shoulders, “you’re blushing.”  Her breath was hot, and wasn’t helping him at all.  

He could feel himself tense up.  “You have that effect on me.”

Kissing him again she removed her arms till her hands rested on his shoulders.  She slowly began massaging him, working out the knots and tension.  “It appears it may not be a good effect.  You feel stiff as stone.”

Cullen groaned, and not at all from Delylah’s handiwork.  “You have no idea.”  It took several minutes of controlled breathing before he could relax enough to at least give the illusion she was helping him.  It wasn’t working.

“Is there something bothering you?”  The concern in her voice held no tease, but was instead genuine.  She stopped trying to help him, and moved around to stand beside him.  The gentle look in her eyes made Cullen feel oddly guilty.

He pushed his seat back and slightly around as he covered his face with one hand.  There was no point in lying to her.  “Yes.”

“Oh.”  Then she started laughing before stepping between his slightly spread legs.  “Perhaps I ought to wear this outfit more often?”

Peeking between his fingers he saw Delylah on her knees, hands loosing the laces of his pants.  Grabbing her wrists, “you don’t need to do that.”  His heart pounded in his chest.  He’d fantasized about her doing this before when relieving himself of his morning arousal, but never considered asking her. 

Smiling up at him, firelight dancing in her eyes, “I want to.  Now if you don’t mind.”  

“I-I don’t.  Really, I don’t.  It’s just, um, been awhile since...”  He gently released her, moving his hands to the arms on his chair.  “Have you ever, uh, done this?”

He could see her skin darken.  Maker, she was blushing!  “No.”  She was focusing very much on his laces, and it was only now he noticed the slight tremor in his hands, the way she fumbled with the laces.  “I may need some assistance.”

She didn’t look up, her skin darkening by the minute.  It was nice to see her blush for a change.  Cullen made quick work of loosing the knot.  “If you don’t want to do this, that’s okay.”

Pushing his hands away, “I want to.  Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong or, um, you’ll know.”  Her voice was quiet, shy.  Very unlike her normal confident self.  New territory for both of them, but most especially Delylah.

With gentle hands she moved his pants and shirt out of the way.  Cullen couldn’t help but moan with relief when he felt his growing erect freed from its confinement.

“Oh my.”  

“If you don’t want to-”  Cullen took hold of the hand holding him.

“Hush.  Let me learn.”  She brushed his hand away.  A breath later her hand pushed back his foreskin, her mouth following soon after.  Cullen’s head fell back as his eyes closed.  Hands resting on the arms of the chair he felt himself relax.

“Gradual, don’t push yourself.”  

She made a sound of acknowledgement, and the vibration of it elicited another moan from his lips.  Delylah, ever the quick learner, picked up on it.  She pulled back, slid further down, humming on the way back up as she sucked.  Her hand became slicker, following her mouth up and down.  She slowly took in more of him into her mouth, tongue pressing against the sensitive underside, and then he jumped.

“Teeth.  No teeth.”  His hands gripped the chair as the pain faded.

“Sorry.”  She curled her lips further over her teeth as she took him in again.  Twisting her hand just slightly, sucking hard on her way back up, Delylah then twisted her tongue around his sensitive head.

“Yes, just like that.”  His breath came faster now, pressure building up as he came closer to his climax.  Her hand gripped him a little hard, making him jump.  “Not so hard, please.”

She weakened her grip, humming again.  

“Oh, Maker, yes.  Just like that.”  He could hardly get the words out.  “I’m getting close.”

Delylah moved faster now, not quite able to take him the entirety of him.  Her hand more than made up for it.

He grabbed his unused cloth napkin from the table.  “Delylah, move away.  You don’t have to-”

She barely moved back in time, but Cullen was quick.  With the napkin in hand he felt it get warm and wet with him.  His eyes rolled back as he climaxed, hardly able to breathe.  

Delylah watched him, wiping the corners of her mouth.  The hand not holding him had been between her legs, working on her own pleasure through her pants.  “Cullen, are you okay?”

Careful not to make a mess he folded the napkin best he could, hands shaking.  He only nodded, hardly able to believe what had just happened.  

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.  The book, um, the description mentioned using teeth.  I thought you might like it.”  Delylah couldn’t look at him.  She had never been particularly shy, but this was new territory for her, and it made her nervous.

Cullen tucked himself back into his pants, not bothering with lacing them closed just yet.  He wiped the sweat from hands onto this pants before lifting Delylah with him as he stood up.  With his finger and thumb he tilted her face up, kissing her full lips tenderly.  She sighed as her mouth opened to him, and relaxed against him.  He slid his arm around her, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss.  Her hands held his face, once trembling with nerves now confident again.

He pulled back, lips brushing against her.  “I thoroughly enjoyed myself.  May I return the favor?”

She backed away just slightly, hands sliding down his shoulders to his arms.  Grey eyes wide, skin darkening again, “what do you mean?”  He could feel her hands shaking again.

“Only if you want me to.”  

“You mean, with you mouth, down there?”  Clearing her throat as she looked at at his chest.  

Tilting her head back up, all but forcing her to look at him, he smiled.  “Do you want me to?”  He couldn’t help but smile.  For all the confidence she had in all things, this was something she had likely never though about this.  Cullen couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride knowing he had this effect on her.

“Yes, I would like that very much.”  

He kissed her again, and guided her towards the bed.  It wouldn’t be his first time doing this, and Cullen would make for damn sure she would be shaking for an entirely different reason.


End file.
